Kuroko no basuke Dare show featuring Vanilla Milkshakes
by Misaki Amano
Summary: I am now doing a Dare show with the cast of KNB and milkshakes. I will check either every other day or the next day! Kekekeke! Check out my other stories!


**Misaki: I don't own KNB nor the characters if I did I would make Kuroko powerful and make a better ending no offence thou!**

 **Amano: Sure as hell would make Kuroko cute if I owned it!**

 **Hello there and this is the...**

 **Misaki: Kuroko No Basuke Dare show**

 **Amano: Featuring-**

 **Misaki/Amano: Vanilla Milkshakes!**

 **Misaki: Hehehe let's bring our cast out shall we**

 **Amano: Also this week will be author week next will be review dare week**

 ***** ** _Poof*_** **A white smoke disappears and stands in place KNB Cast**

 **Takao: *Cough Cough* Where are we Shin-chan?**

 **Midorima: Shut up Takao I can't think I don't have my lucky item!**

 **Misaki: Don't worry I will make you a new one**

 **Akashi: And who are you?**

 **Misaki: I am Ultimate Op God**

 **Amano: We are the one who brought you here for our dare show**

 **Kagami: Why!?**

 **Misaki: Well we are working on our diff Tsuna and Mind Forever stories etc. and we need to give our followers something to chew on while they wait for a new chapter and two new stories plus a hiatus and a delete!**

 **Amano: You weren't supposed to say nothing about the delete and hiatus Baka!( Hits Misaki on the head)**

 **Misaki: But they deserve to know! Hmph!**

 **Amano: Well our first Dare is...**

 **Misaki: Daiki go fuck Kagami and don't come out for the rest of the chapter!**

 **Amano: Yeah go fuck yourselves here's you key and go down the hall to the left you'll see a door that has Panther/Tiger on it now go!**

 **Kagami: W-wait what! I don't wanna be fucked by this ganguro!**

 **Aomine: That's it come HERE!**

 **Everyone sweat drops as they go to said room.**

 **Misaki: Now that those pest are out of the way it's...**

 **Amano ques Drum roll with a button**

 **Misaki: Kuroko No Harem Time hehehe**

 **Amano: Now Himuro I want you to French kiss Kuroko and touch him!**

 **Kuroko: What?**

 ** _Himuro walks up to Kuroko and puts one arm on his back and the other in Kuroko soft blue hair and smashes their lips together and share a passionate kiss. Himuro licks Kuroko's bottom lips for entrance;He compiles because of the shock. Their teeth clash together and the atmosphere becomes more tense between them "A-ahh Himuro!" Kuroko's moans turn him on more and the battle for dominance begins in the end Himuro won but he slithered one of his hands down and groped Kuroko's ass and-_**

 **Misaki: As much as I hate to ruin it (I had to hold it in God~) we have more dares!**

 **Himuro then reluctantly let's go and holds Kuroko**

 **Amano: You can hold him until he is ready to get on his feet okie**

 **Misaki: Next one is... for Akashi and Murasakibara.**

 **Amano: I swear Astushi your last name is so hard to pronounce got damn!**

 **Misaki: Shut up! Okie your dare is to tell Kuroko you love him then grope his groin there!**

 **Amano: Why do I feel the urge to put grape in that sentence weird; now do it you skunks!**

 **Akashi walks up to Kuroko and grabs him away from Himuro and puts his forefinger under Kuroko's chin to lift it up. Akashi looks him in the eyes and says," I love you Tetsuya and soon your heart body and soul will be mine; Ill capture your heart for sure." He then leans down and gives Kuroko a short but overwhelming kiss in the lips. Kuroko blushes and Akashi smirks at this. He back a away for Murasakibara.**

 **Murasakibara walks up and leans Kuroko's face in his chest and he looks at him and brushes some stray blue hair from his face and pecks him on the forehead and says," Kuro-chin I love you. I might love sweets but you are always the sweetest to me and never forget that." He leans down and gives Kuroko a kiss and after he tastes vanilla in his mouth.**

 **Murasakibara: hmmm kuro-chin you taste like vanilla; I was right you are the sweetest thing ever!**

 **Misaki: *Yawn* Okie Its like 5:25 am and I need to go to bed goodbye I am updating that diff Tsuna thou be ready!**

 **Amano: Yeah thx I'm going to sleep! I've done so much thinking and writing!**

 **Misaki: Yeah (proofs the people back to there dimension in their homes at their beds with pj's on**


End file.
